


Please

by tonystark (sneaks)



Series: True Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/tonystark
Summary: Request: “ Please don’t hurt me like this. ” + quakerider for the drabble challenge :DRobbie pleads with Daisy to spare his life.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> First time writing with Robbie, so please tell me what you think!

Robbie stares at her from across the room, “Daisy,” He sighs, **“Please don’t hurt me like this.”**

Daisy lunges at Robbie, tackling him to the floor. She manages to force him to lie flat, despite his struggling, “One thing you should’ve already learned, Robbie, is that I never get beat in a _tickle fight_.”

Daisy begins her barrage, with quick fingers she has Robbie doubling over with laughter in a matter of seconds.

“Stop, stop!” He pleads between bouts of giggles, “I give up, please!”

Daisy stops tickling him, just long enough for Robbie to catch his breath. She stays where she ended up, straddling his torso. Robbie begins to attempt to flip her over. Daisy quickly reaches for his hands and pins them above his head.

“Nice try, Reyes,” She taunts, “You can’t escape me now.” Daisy states with confidence.

Robbie reaches his head forward just enough and pulls Daisy’s lips into a passionate kiss. Daisy’s hands are immediately drawn into Robbie’s hair. Robbie grabs her waist and pulls her flush to him, just before he twirls them around and pins her down.

“You never lose, hmm?” Robbie hums against her lips.

Daisy smiles into the kiss, “That’s right.”


End file.
